


The Secrets that Bind us

by Alexistill54, stefaferd



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny has a good old rant, Danny is over it, Electricity, Fenton lab, Ghosts, Identity Reveal, Jack drives like a madman, Mistrust, Nice Vlad, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Identity, Torture, its just a lot of angst okay!, maddie regrets shit, scared, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexistill54/pseuds/Alexistill54, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefaferd/pseuds/stefaferd
Summary: I chuckled nervously, panic clearly displayed in my eyes, “you really know how to sweet talk, Maddie,” I hoarsely said.A furious look crossed Mom's face and then the pain was back. Tears sprung to my eyes as the agony enveloped me once more.“Please stop, Mom!” I screamed until my throat seemed to bleed, my senses beginning to numb.Instead of relief, I felt an overwhelming amount of fear when the volts of electricity ceased to a sputtering rumble throughout my bones. I immediately regretted letting those words pass between my lips. Mom grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look her in the eyes. “What-What did you just call me?” I could feel her rage radiating off her in waves.Danny gets captured by his mom and a simple slip of the tongue leads to big reveals





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is the first fanfic I've ever made and I'm just giving it a try!! I have a couple more chapters already written and ready to go to go so hopefully I'll update soon!!

DANNY  
She shocked me yet again. My muscles seized and I felt my body arch off the table. All I could feel in that moment was pain and the betrayal that it was my mother doing this to me. Suddenly the pain stopped and I felt someone's breath on my face. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, scared to see the face of my mother hovering above me. I felt my body seize once more, this time it was due to the leftover effects of the electricity that had coursed through me.  
  
“Tell me what you are, Phantom, and this could end,” Mom screamed at me.

  
“I-I ca-” my body was attacked with a coughing fit. My throat was wrecked after the endless hours of screaming. “Please stop!” I was able to muster out.

  
“Phantom, I have no patience left for you, you've been a terror to this town and a thorn in my side for far too long,” She turned away from me and clenched her fists in frustration.

 

”I’ve studied your ectoplasm and it doesn’t share any similarities with any other echo-entities” Maddie turned back to look at me, shaking her head in confusion “Nothing seems to add up with you Phantom. You aren’t like anything I’ve ever studied”

 

”I’ve made breakthroughs that no one thought was possible, solved equation that were previously unsolvable, so I don’t plan on letting an annoying, pesky ghost like you stand in my way of success.” She stared me dead in the eyes and practically growled out, “So tell me the truth about what makes you so different from the other ghosts.”  
  
I chuckled nervously, panic clearly displayed in my eyes, “you really know how to sweet talk, Maddie,” I hoarsely said.

  
A furious look crossed Mom's face and then the pain was back. Tears sprung to my eyes as the agony enveloped me once more.

  
“Please stop, Mom!” I screamed until my throat seemed to bleed, my senses beginning to numb.

  
Instead of relief, I felt an overwhelming amount of fear when the volts of electricity ceased to a sputtering rumble throughout my bones. I immediately regretted letting those words pass between my lips. Mom grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look her in the eyes. “What-What did you just call me?” I could feel her rage radiating off her in waves.

  
“I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that,” I stammered out.  
  
She slammed my head down against the table, erupting a ringing sensation and my sight to grow blurry, and walked towards the panel of buttons that currently controlled the torture I was being subjected to.

She spoke with her back turned away, a shadow cast over her back, “You want to mess with my head, but it isn't gonna happen. If you wanna play games, Phantom, then I can play too.”  
  
I looked over at her as best I could, my eyes slowly filling with dread. She was turning the dial that controlled the electricity to the highest setting. I could hear my heart thumping in my chest. She reached for the button to resume my torment.

  
“Wait! _Mom, n- _” My voice broke into the air that suffocated me.__

  
It was excruciating. At that moment all I could feel was the electricity and nothing more. I didn't care about keeping my secret anymore… I just wanted the pain to end.

  
The rings began to form around my waist, then to my shoulders, and… it was done. My secret was out.  
  
I heard a single word uttered through the sound of my ragged pants in horror, “Danny.”

  
The pain disappeared and my screaming ceased. I laid there staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, my chest heaving as though I had just taken my first breath in years.

  
“How? What-What’s happening?” I faintly heard Mom mutter to herself.

  
I dropped my head to face her, “Mom, please… no more.”  
  
“Oh my god, Danny- What have I done?” My mom sobbed. She quickly unclasped the binds around my wrists and feet, setting me free.

  
I flung myself off the table as soon as they were off, trying to create distance between her and me. “Stay away from me!” I yelled, holding my hand up as a weak attempt to create a barrier between us. “Just let me leave, Mom. Please, please let me go.” Tears trickled down my face as I pleaded to her.  
  
She stood there silently, mouth slightly parted as though she wanted to say something but was restrained by an invisible force from doing so, and I wasn't about to stay long enough to find out what she was struggling to say.

I stumbled to the stairs as fast as my shaking legs could take me, running up them with only one goal in mind; to escape. I passed my dad as I lurched for the front door, my fingertips barely grazing the doorknob as his voice stops me.  
  
“Danny boy! What are you doing down in the lab?” He questioned, his gaze adjusting to my now still appearance. I didn't bother to answer as I opened the door, determined to get out.

  
“Danny what’s wron- oh, Maddie there you are! What's going on?” I turned around, my eyes stricken with terror. She was standing in the doorway that leads down to the lab, staring at me worriedly.  
  
“Danny wait! I didn't know!” She yelled.  
I flung the door open wider and I let the familiar rings run down my body once again.

  
I heard a sharp intake of breath and a “ _What the hell! _” from my dad as I flew away.__

 

* * *

MADDIE  
I grasped Jack’s jumpsuit as I stood looking at the front door that remained open, my legs trembling.

  
“Maddie, what just happened?” He asked. I could feel his muscles tense beneath the fabric where my hands pressed as I continued to be silent. I could practically feel his panic rising.

  
I finally managed to look up at him, “Danny… Danny is Danny Phantom,” I whispered while shaking my head “how could I have not seen it! His name, his voice! For fuck's sake, they even look the same.”  
  
I turned to Jack, looking him in the eyes for the first time since I came up from the lab, “we have to go after him.”

  
“Maddie no! I know that we hate ghosts but… he's still our son,” he frowned.

  
“Jack that’s-that's not why I want to go after him… I hurt him and he shouldn't be out their alone in that condition,” I reasoned.

  
Jack looked at me with an emotion in his eye that I couldn't place, “Then, in that case, I'm with you,” he straightened his back and wrapped his arms around me, “let go get our son back,” he mumbled into my hair.  
  
I closed my eyes, letting myself appreciate his embrace for a brief moment before stepping away, “go get the van ready.”

  
I made my way to the garage quickly, a million thoughts running through my head. I don't understand, why didn't Danny just tell me who he was the moment I captured him? I would have let him go. But he didn't tell me in time and instead I hurt him, no, I tortured him. And for what? For some stupid vendetta against Phantom, to gather more information to add to my journals? Those are trivial things that could never measure up to Danny but, they measured up to Phantom and that had been enough for me. Another horrible thought rampaged itself through my mind. I was going to dissect him! Cut him up until there was nothing left.  
  
I stopped suddenly, my legs refusing to work, not while my mind experienced such a horrible realization. I…. was going to kill my son. I had felt joy at the thought of killing Phantom. I pushed the nausea that had emerged, I couldn't focus on that now. I had to focus on getting Danny back. I reached for the van’s door and jumped in, Jack following closely behind.  
  
I turned on the ghost scanner, “if we can lock into his Phantom signature then we have a chance of finding him,”

I calibrated the ghost scanner, flipped the switch and just as I had hoped a blip on the screen appeared, showing us Phantoms, no, Danny's ecto signature.

  
“Let's go get our son,” Jack said with determination radiating off him as he started the ignition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big oof looks like its time for some good old fashion ANGST  
> Also, guys feel free to leave a comment!

Fenton works slowly got smaller in the distance, I flew as fast as my damaged body could manage. I could feel my chest struggling to expand as the events that transpired caught up to me.  
  
She had- my mom tortured- now they knew!

  
I stopped the thoughts that were forming before they could go any further, now was not the time to have my well deserved panic attack.  
  
A shuttered breath escaped my lips, I struggled to stay up in the air. Seems like just as my mind was catching up to the trauma, so was my body. I was in no condition to fly and I know for a fact that Sam would kill me for flying in this state. I pushed that thought aside, it seems like avoiding was something I was going to have to be doing a lot of today.

I needed to focus all my attention on flying for just a little bit longer. My muscles ached, my head was pounding and black dots were slowly filling my vision. I looked down in surprise as the rings signaling my transformation began to spark to life around my waist. I quickly forced them to disappear. Okay, so maybe a break was needed.  
  
I floated down to the roof of a random building and sunk to the ground. Finally, I let the day's events catch up to me. I could physically feel the exhaustion take hold of my body and mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my head back. I felt the wind whip across my face, drying the tears that had slipped free. The sun was high in the sky, its rays beaming down on me and warming my skin.  
  
The small moment of self-pity was abruptly cut short when I heard the tell-tale sound of an ecto gun powering up. I jerked violently to the left as a red ray came hurtling at me from behind, nearly hitting me in the face. My muscles seized in terror, my poorly timed moment of weakness had given my parents enough time to find me it seems. But..my parents don't have red colored ecto guns.  
  
Those weren't my parents ecto guns.  
  
My heart sank to the bottom of my chest as I quickly realized who that ecto gun belonged to. I quickly glanced behind me to confirm who my attacker was, and there was Valerie standing on her board, guns ready to hit their mark. Of all the days for her to start yet another one of her ridiculous fights it, of course, HAD to be today. Letting out an irritated huff, I flung myself into the air, preparing for a chase I wasn't certain I could win.

Before I even had the chance to make my escape a red blast hit me in the back. I yelled as my body was flung back onto the roof. I laid on my stomach, feeling tears of frustration rise to the surface, threatening to fall. My vision was blurred as I stared up at Valerie. I was just so _tired _of having to fight.__

  
“HA! I got you this time ghost!” Valerie sneered at me as her guns tracked my movement, a predatory look in her eye

“C’mon, Phantom, you should know better by now, it isn't that easy to escape me.”  
  
I eventually mustered the strength to turn onto my back. But, before I could even attempt to get up from the grimy floor, an electric dome surrounded me. Fuck! Not this again. Last time Valerie trapped me in this new invention of hers, or should I say Vlad's new invention, I only escaped because Sam had caused a distraction and Tuck had managed to hack into it and deactivate it.

  
“Nice try Phantom but I'm not letting you get away from me that easily”  
  
I looked up at Valerie, dread contorting my expression. “Val-” A warning look was tossed my way. Right, she didn't like me using her name and I don't think referring to her as Valerie would put me in her favor.  
  
“Red Huntress how about we call a rain check on this get-together? I've got free time next Monday at around four! Does that work for you?”

  
An annoyed look crossed Valerie's face and seconds later I felt the now familiar feeling of electricity course through my body. Seems like I couldn't catch a break in the torture department. I clenched my teeth together and slammed my eyes shut as I struggled not to scream. Just as quick as the pain came, it left.

My arms shook as I lifted my back off the ground once again. I looked up at Valerie through my hair, defeat etched into my face  
  
“Please not today, Valerie...I'm begging you. Please let me go” I pleaded with her.  
  
Valerie hoped down from her board and came to kneel in front of the dome to look at me, tilting her head in mocking concern.

“What's up with you today, Phantom?” she chuckled, amusement evident in her voice “No bark _and _no bite today it seems”__  
  
And those few words were enough to break the camel’s back. The anger and frustration that I had been pushing down deep inside me since I escaped home quickly rose to the forefront. I had been through _so much shit _today and now on top of being tortured by my own mother, I was now being mocked by a person I consider a friend. My eyes burned with both anger and tears of frustration.__  
  
“You want me to bark? _I'll fucking bark! _”__  
  
Valerie took a step back from me, surprised. I didn't normally display this type of anger at her, but I had been pushed to the edge and there was no coming down from it until I let loose all the thoughts that desperately needed to be released.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is folks! Time for Dannys well deserved rant. Like always feel free to leave a comment and a kudos lol!

“It seems like I can't catch a fucking  **break** today! Or any day for that matter!” I felt white-hot rage lace my chest, suffocating me.

“Not from my family, not from you, not even from this town. I do  _ so much _ for this town and the people in it. And what do I get in return?  **Nothing** !” I shook my head in disgust.

“You can't even imagine what I've been through today,” I said quietly, fury laced in every word. 

“I've had samples taken from me in the most inhumane type of way, I've been poked and prodded in places I dont even want to talk about, and electrocuted more times than I can count in just the past few hours!” My eyes seared holes into Valerie's as I spoke, my voice growing louder with every word. 

“Do you know how it feels?” My voice wavered. “To have a person you love  _ electrocute  _ you?” I let my eyes finally stray from Valerie's. ” _ Torture  _ you?” 

At this point I had all but forgotten that Valerie was there, I was too lost in my memories and anger.

“I  _ never  _ thought she would go that far. But once she started I couldn't tell her. It would break her to know that she-she” I released a shuttered breath. “It would break her… destroy her. I couldn't do that to her.” 

I shifted forward onto my knees, resting my hand on my face “So I took it like a champ and ground my teeth, I thought she would get bored or distracted and I would get a chance to escape but it just kept  _ going _ . _ ”  _ I buried my face into my hands, my body shaking. 

“It all became too much. All I could feel was the pain and I wanted it to end so  _ badly,”  _ I released a choked sob and heard Valerie make a surprised noise.

“She just looked at me with so much fury, she looked at me like I was _ the Devil _ . Another problem to solve, another victory.” I let a tear escape and as it ran down my cheek I continued “I know what happens to all the other entities she trapped before and at that moment I was thought I was going to face the same fate that they had.”

My body shuttered as I thought back to the howls I've heard come from the basement. “She dissects them and rips them apart molecule by molecule. Never stopping to think that maybe they can feel every tear and that the screams were real.“ 

“But … but in the end, it was all for nothing because now she knows.” 

“The truth is out and I can’t hide anymore.” I curled into myself, as though I was trying to hide from the truth. “ They hate me and I-I don’t know what to do or where to go. I can't go home!” 

I closed my eyes and mumbled into my arm “I don’t have a home anymore, I don’t even  have a mo-” 

I shook my head and stopped myself from going further. I can’t forget who I'm talking too. I'm not talking to the Valerie, the sweet and beautiful girl from school. I'm talking to the Red Huntress who’s after my blood. I already had enough people find out about my alter ego and I don’t need another stupid slip up to reveal more than what is needed. I didn't need to add more people to that list.

I looked back up to Valerie. “So, can I  _ please  _ get a fucking get a break today?” 

“Phantom I-” I stopped her before she could finish 

“Valerie if your about to go on about how I can't feel pain and that I’m ectoplasmic scum, I don’t want to hear it… I've heard it enough today.” 

Valerie's hand abruptly reached towards me and I flinched back expecting more pain. “Fuck! W-wait no-” I looked at her in confusion. Instead of the bolts of electricity shocking me, the dome holding me disappeared. Valerie … deactivated it?  

Valerie took a few steps back and huffed out an annoyed breath. “Well, c’mon Phantom. Here's your break.” I continued to sit there in shock. “Get out of here, ghost.”

“You're letting me go? This isn't some cruel joke? Cause I swear if it is i-”  

“You’ll do what Phantom? You’re in no condition to fight.” Valerie hopped onto her board. 

Her voice softened “I'm serious Phantom, I'm letting you go.”  

I pushed myself off my knees and floated up to be at the same level as Valerie, mistrust clear in my body language. I had already been betrayed today, I wasn't going to let it happen again. 

“I'll get my revenge one day Phantom. Just … not today.” Valerie shifted on her board. “I don’t fully understand what you've been through today but I have morals and I know not to kick a guy when he's already down.” 

I let a small smile grace my lips, “I wish more people shared that sentiment.” 

I began to fly higher but before I took off I stopped and turned my head slightly. “Thank you, Valerie.”

She looked at me and waved her hand in a dismissive sort of way “Yeah, yeah Phantom. Now get out of here before I change my mind.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? I know I'm putting poor Danny through the shitter but don't worry its gonna get better soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is sad.  
> Jack is sad.  
> Danny is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I am SO sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up!! Finales week was fucking crazy so I was pretty busy! Like always feel free to leave a kudos and a comment! I hope you enjoy!!

**Maddie**

I grasped the armrest as Jack swerved violently around the corner once more. The citizens of Amity Park unlucky enough to be on the road at the same time as Jack attempted to veer off the road to avoid being hit. As we speeded by I saw one passenger flip us the bird, I couldn't be bothered to care.

 

 Any other day I would have told Jack to be careful or to slow down, but at the current moment, I couldn't give two shits for the safety of the innocent bystanders. It was almost as though I had tunnel vision and the only goal my mind could conjure was: _find Danny._

 

Both Jack and I had switched between looking at the ghost scanner and the sky. Phant- _no Danny's-_ ecto signature had been disappearing and reappearing on the screen. It had made the search for him an unpredictable guessing game. One moment we were gaining on him, finally narrowing down his location and then _POOF_ he's gone!

 

After an hour of panicking over the fact that our son was seemingly blinking out of existence, I had let the scientist side of me come to the forefront of my brain.

 

“What if he’s switching between human and ghost form?” I suggested to Jack “That would explain why it's impossible to track him" I suddenly was filled with a feeling of temporary relief.  

 

 “His ecto signature wouldn't be strong enough in his human form for our scanners to pick up on.” The words tumbled out of my mouth

 

Even though we had figured out the reason for the consistent disappearance of him from the ghost scanner, it was still slowly driving me insane. We had to rely on our eyes and ears in order to find our son. At this point, we had begun to grasp at straws.

 

We were exhausted but neither one of us was willing to admit it. We had been driving for hours and the sun was hanging low in the sky. I wanted to stay strong but my morale was quickly fading. We were searching for a person that probably didn't want to be found.That thought sent daggers through my heart. Danny didn't want to be found because of _me_ _._ Because _his mother_ scared him into hiding.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment, a weak attempt to hold back the tears that had gathered. What if when we found him he would refuse to come home? I mean, who could blame him?! If I was him I wouldn't want to ever see or talk to me again. This was slowly beginning to feel like a lost cause.

 

I exhaled heavily, and turned to Jack, “Honey, maybe - maybe we should head back.”

 

Jack quickly whipped his head around to me, surprise etched into his expression. I stared back at him, defeat rolling off me in waves.  

 

His eyes seared holes into mine, “Maddie, we can't just give up on him!” I could hear the determination in his voice, he was ready to fight me on this.

 

I turned and rested my head on the window, my heavy breaths quickly fogging up the glass, ”We aren't giving up, Jack.” I shifted in my seat, wrapping my arms around myself.

 

“Danny obviously doesn't want to be found right now…he doesn't want to be found by _me._ ” I dug my nails into my arms, the truth of the matter hurt to think, it hurt, even more, to speak out loud.

 

A quiet whimper escaped me as I continued to speak, “He needs time, Jack; And I don't think chasing after him now is for the best. Being found by _us_ isn't for the best.”

 

Jack thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel, clearly contemplating my words. An inner conflict was plainly going on. He understood and most likely agreed with my reasoning but, I know Jack and he's never been one to easily walk away from an issue.  

 

A shuddered breath escaped him and I watched as his grip tightened around the steering wheel. He had reached a conclusion. I shifted in my seat to face him, prepared for an argument against my reasoning.

 

“Okay, Mads.”

 

I blinked up at him in shock.  He was agreeing with me? “But, tomorrow I want us out bright and early to continue searching!”

 

I could tell from his tone that this was final and so I quickly nodded in agreement. This wasn't a compromise, I wasn't planning on letting go of my son and I hoped Jack knew that. Even though he was a **_ghost_** I loved him and nothing in the world could change that.

 

Jack jerked the wheel in a quick motion to complete a U-turn, causing yet another person to swerve out of the way. I reached down to turn off the ecto scanner and leaned back into my seat.

 

I once again shifted my head on the window to look at the passing buildings. I turned my eyes to the sky as I saw something green glitter in the distance. I let my eyes wander as I searched for the source of the distinct green.

 

I sat up abruptly as I found the origin of the glowing green. I had made eye contact with it, eye contact with  _very human eyes._

 Just as quick as they appeared, they disappeared. I sat up, now wide awake and alert, trying to spot the glowing green eyes. I continued to search in vain. I sat back with a defeated slump to my shoulders. I knew who those eyes belonged to and I knew now was not the time to make my grand apology to him. 

 

**Danny**

 

I crouched down to hide behind the edge of the roof as my parent’s van took a sudden turn. My chest tighter for a moment, I had thought for a moment that I had made eye contact with my mom but, the van kept on driving. I released a breath once I realized my cover hadn’t been blown.

 

I made my human form turn invisible so I could peek over the ledge. to see what direction my parents were now heading without being seen.

 

What I was doing was not only stupid but extremely risky. I had been following my parents from a distance ever since I accidentally happened upon them. I had reasoned that the best way to stay hidden from them was to stay one step ahead of them.

 

From the direction their car was heading it looked as though they were heading back to Fenton works. I guess they finally gave up for the day on attempting to once again capture me. Once I saw the van turn around the corner I let my invisibility drop., becoming visible to the world once again. I immediately sunk to the roof of the building I currently occupied as waves of exhaustion hit me.

 

My head swam as fatigue sunk its claws into me. Using my powers in my injured human form normally depleted a large amount of energy. This usually meant horrible headaches and a general feeling of dizziness. But, I couldn't get caught so I continued to use them to stay hidden. I could tell I was pushing my body past its limits, yet I kept pushing. The desperate need to not get caught had filled me with enough adrenaline to keep powering on, so far.

 

I refused to get found by them. Not while the electrical burns on my body still stung and my muscles still continued to spasm. It was almost like my body refused to let me forget the events that occurred hours earlier. I could still feel the scratch in my throat from the endless hours of screaming. I let the small pieces of pebbles that littered the roof dig into my hands, the subtle pain grounding me before I once again got lost in the memories of my torture.

 

 I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, my body slumping further to the ground until my head was against the floor. My eyes were fluttering open and closed. My mind was battling my body to stay awake and it seemed as though my mind was losing the fight of consciousness.

 

Before I let my body succumb to sleep, two thoughts crossed my mind.

 

_What the fuck was I going to do? And where the fuck was I going to go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHH I wonder where Danny is gonna go next?? where do you guys think? All I can say is that things are about to get very interesting


End file.
